


Trigger Finger

by filthyfuckingfiction



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst and Porn, Blackmail, Drug Dealing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Gang Leader Gabe Saporta, Gun Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Relationships, no drug use, playboy pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyfuckingfiction/pseuds/filthyfuckingfiction
Summary: And Pete thinks he's beautiful while he's staring down the barrel of his gun, and he's not sure if the knot in his chest is due to fear or being head over heels. Gabe clicks off the safety and smiles, a giddiness in his grin, body alive with excitement as if Pete's presence in the very same chair makes his heart beat."Well. Doesn't this look familiar."





	Trigger Finger

He found himself very uninterested in the coffee cups between them and more interested in getting lost in Patrick's eyes. Or, well, 'eyes' was an approximate location; Pete's eyes quickly skimmed over Patrick's face and settled on staring at his mouth.  God, the man had gorgeous lips. His thoughts only took off from there, a hint of lust making his head spin. Pete cleared his throat and looked away in just enough time to preserve his subtlety. Patrick took a sip of his latte, unaware of Pete's thoughts for the time being.

"So you never answered my question. Have I pissed you off enough to earn a spot in your book?" Patrick said with a wry smile. Pete snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not answering phone calls isn't a book worthy offense. But I  _do_ wish I could see you more often." Patrick scoffed good-naturedly, but nodded slightly.

"Sorry. Work has been super annoying lately." Patrick was some kind of delivery person; he'd never really said what kind. From his infrequent comments about his job, it did sound like it was hectic. He gave him a sympathetic look, absently twirling the end of his pinky finger in his latte foam.

"It's alright, just don't forget about your favorite starving artist." He leaned his chin in his hand, dreamily watching Patrick finish off his drink. While Pete did think with his dick most of the time, he did genuinely like Patrick. They'd been going on casual dates for about a month, and Patrick had tasted like gum and pure joy rolled up into a person when they'd made out in his backseat. It made Pete happy, like his insides had gone all sunshine yellow. 

"I don't know about favorite. I know a lot of starving artists." Patrick teased. Pete pouted, whining theatrically and playing footsie with him under the table.

"Aw, but 'Trick, I gotta be your favorite." 

"Gotta nothing. Though you are cute, I guess." Patrick toyed with Pete's hand, squeezing it fondly. Pete felt his heart jump. Fuck, Patrick's smile could probably get him to do almost anything. Sure, he dated a lot of people, but he was never insincere about it. He legitimately thought Patrick was beautiful. He took a second to compose himself before offering a lopsided smile, squeezing back in return.

"You, uh, wanna get out of here?" Pete collected their mugs and the plate from the cookie they'd shared together. Patrick nodded.

"That might be nice. You want to come to my place? I'm actually free tonight, we can watch a movie or something." Pete's eyes lit up. It was ridiculously easy to make him happy, which made his perpetual sadness all the more ironic.

"Can we cuddle?" 

"Yeah, we can cuddle." Patrick made an amused noise, shifting in place and then offering a hand to Pete. "You're a fucking baby, y'know. It's a good thing I like you." Pete preened a little bit as they headed towards the door, loving the attention. His companion was not oblivious. Pete thrived off of positive attention and reinforcement, and Patrick found it very cute. They'd come there in Pete's car, but Patrick had permanently transplanted one of his favorite CDs into it. 

When they reached Patrick's house, Pete immediately started setting up the couch. While he tried to act tough, he was really a big softie at heart. Spending the night with Patrick would be nice, even if he didn't actually sleep there. The last time, Patrick had reluctantly woken him up from their position on the couch, the nearly muted sound of the DVD's menu starting its twentieth loop. Patrick was a sweet person. He'd wrapped Pete in a fuzzy yellow blanket and let him sleep for a while, resting safely in Patrick's arms. It was only when it'd gotten late and Patrick was concerned about Pete's ability to drive home that he'd kicked him out. Pete had gotten home and checked his phone to see that Patrick had sent a sweet 'good night :)' text while he'd been driving. That had been a good night. The man sat down on the couch, waiting for Patrick to join him as he wrapped himself in that same blanket. Patrick went to go sit down and then paused.

"Alright. Knock yourself out and start up Netflix. I've gotta use the bathroom." Patrick motioned to the remote. "Can you check my phone? I think there's an email...they sent me a bunch of new releases for this month, and I know you like shitty romances." Pete fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"You know me so well, baby." He found them fun to pick apart. He picked up the remote, turning on the television and then navigating to Netflix. The bathroom door closed behind Patrick. Pete groped around in his backpack, unable to find Patrick's phone in the usual outside pocket. He unzipped the main pocket, and the first thing his hand touched was a plastic bag. Pete took it out to put it aside, and then paused.

Patrick appeared to be in the habit of carrying around large bag of sugar. Which was...weird. Pete raised an eyebrow, briefly looking over the bag and noting that it looked a little bizarre; maybe it was just powder. He shook his head and placed the bag on a couch cushion, continuing to go through the backpack. What really gave him pause was when his hand skated over something cold. Pete, brow furrowed, reached in with a quizzical expression.

And pulled out a gun.

"What the  _fuck._ " Pete said aloud, just staring at the gun. The toilet flushed and water ran for a moment, Patrick already starting to talk past the door as he opened it.

"Did you find it? It should be-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Pete holding the gun. His eyes then slowly went to the backpack, stopping on the plastic bag beside it. All the blood drained from Patrick's face, and then he started towards Pete, who shifted on the couch, starting to get up.

"Hey, man, um- if you're a drug dealer, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I'll just get out of your hair." His voice broke a bit, nerves getting to him from the fact that he'd found a gun in Patrick's fucking backpack. Patrick came around the couch, taking the gun from him and checking that the safety was still on, expression unreadable. "So, uh, I'm just gonna go-"

"You can't go." Patrick looked up, eyes blank. His voice still stayed level, even though he no longer looked like himself. "Pete, you're gonna wanna sit down for a second." Pete laughed nervously, taking a step back without having to be prompted. 

"Uh, it's cool. I can just head out, 'Trick. Maybe we can reschedule movie night for another time." He was already starting towards the door. Patrick put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Pete." he said gently, eyes softening. His tone changed to one soft and sincere enough that Pete paused.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

The hand holding the gun adjusted it and then whipped towards his head, and then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you are wondering when the next update will be for this or any of my fics, please visit my profile and check the 'status' blurb at the beginning. I'm going to try to start updating more frequently. If you're curious beyond that/your question isn't answered, feel free to drop me a comment about it- honestly, sometimes being nudged can sort of kick my ass into gear, although please don't be too persistent. Thank you! <3


End file.
